Unlike standard interconnect services provided by today's cellular systems, a dispatch group call service enables a user to communicate with a group of people simultaneously and instantaneously, usually by depressing a push-to-talk (PTT) button. Using a cellular communication system's standard interconnect services would not allow such a call to occur instantaneously since either a telephone number would need to be dialed for a three-way call or arrangements would need to be made to setup a conference call.
Likewise, the dispatch service enables a user to communicate with another user quickly and spontaneously. This feature is ideal for two people who are working together but are unable to speak with one another directly such as two people working in concert but in different parts of a building. Where a wireless telephone call is more appropriate for a conversation, short messages between two people as they work are better facilitated by the dispatch call service.
A problem exists with dispatch calls in that a user is limited to establishing dispatch calls only with members of pre-established groups. As such, a subscriber unit (i.e., a communication device) cannot dynamically establish a group communication. Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for dynamically establishing a talk group within a communication system.